


Höst i Körsbärsdalen

by Irmelin



Category: Bröderna Lejonhjärta | Brothers Lionheart - Astrid Lindgren
Genre: F/F
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irmelin/pseuds/Irmelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grinden gnisslar när hon öppnar den, men annars är allt tyst. Alldeles för tyst, och hon vågar inte hoppas. Körsbärsträden står i gult och rött, och löven faller på hennes hår när hon går förbi. Hon ser på det lilla vita huset med sina gröna knutar, väntar och hoppas att någon ska komma ut genom dörren, men allt är stilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Höst i Körsbärsdalen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss M (missm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missm/gifts).



Hon vet inte hur det gick till, men plötsligt står hon där, vid grinden. Ryttargården står det på den gröna skylten, och hennes hjärta börjar bulta. Ryttargården. Hon känner igen namnet från den papperslapp hon hittade när hon äntligen kunde förmå sig att bädda upp den slitna kökssoffan Kalle sovit i hela sitt korta liv. 

Grinden gnisslar när hon öppnar den, men annars är allt tyst. Alldeles för tyst, och hon vågar inte hoppas. Körsbärsträden står i gult och rött, och löven faller på hennes hår när hon går förbi. Hon ser på det lilla vita huset med sina gröna knutar, väntar och hoppas att någon ska komma ut genom dörren, men allt är stilla. 

Hon går till stallet först, för att köpa sig tid. De två spiltorna är tomma, det enda tecknet på hästar är en svag doft av hö. Utanför står dörren till en kaninbur på vid gavel. Hon tvekar länge utanför boningshuset innan hon slutligen öppnar dörren. Hon blir stående på tröskeln och låter ögonen vänja sig. Trots solljuset ute är det dunkelt i det enkla köket. Hon går sakta runt i rummet, rör vid den stora öppna spisen och ser att fållbänken är bäddad. Hon drar ett finger över köksbordet, och det lämnar ett spår i ett lager av damm. Ingen har varit i det här huset på länge. Tårarna stockar sig i halsen, och hon måste ut. 

Hon vet inte hur länge hon står där, lutad mot dörren, med ögonen slutna. När hon hör grinden gnissla flämtar hon till och slår upp ögonen, tillfälligt förblindad av solen. Men det är inte Jonatan eller Kalle, och den lilla gnista hopp som tänts slocknar lika snabbt. 

En kvinna kommer gående med snabba steg. En enkel klänning, ett huckle täcker hennes hår, men hon är vacker. 

“Sigrid? Vi väntade dig inte så snart.” Hon ser trött ut, som efter en lång resa. “Sofia heter jag. Jonatan bad mig möta dig, om han inte...” 

Sigrid ser på henne ”De är inte här?” Det gör ont att ställa frågan, men hon måste veta. 

Sofia skakar stilla på huvudet. ”Inte längre.”

Hon kände det på sig. Hon är inte ens förvånad. Hon har aldrig hunnit ikapp dem, hennes älskade pojkar som alltid behövde varandra så mycket mer än henne. Hon tar ett steg framåt, men vacklar till. Sofia fångar upp henne, tar hennes hand och leder henne till en gammal bänk, just där huset och stallet möts. Där blir de sittande, Sigrids hand i Sofias medan Sofia berättar om vad som borde vara sagor och legender. Om ondska och vidunder och en dag av strid. Det låter som en av alla berättelser Jonatan brukade läsa för Kalle hemma i köket, men det är sant, och de var en del av det. Hennes vackra, brådmogna Jonatan. Och lille tappra Skorpan som aldrig ens fick chansen att växa upp. 

Skymningen faller, och luften blir bitande kall, som om frosten är på väg. Sigrid ser mot dörren. Tanken på ännu en natt ensam i ett hem där det borde finnas fler är outhärdlig.

”Kom,” säger Sofia. ”Jag har gott om plats hemma i Tulipagården.

* * *

Nästa morgon förundras hon över Sofias trädgård. Trots att den sedan länge är överblommad kan hon föreställa sig hur den måste te sig under vår och sommar. När hon var liten hade Sigrids morföräldrar en trädgård som påminde om denna, och det var alltid något hon saknade i de grå kvarteren där hon sedan bodde. 

Men det är duvorna som är det mest fängslande. Inte gråa påträngande duvor som i stan, utan snövita. Hon ser på när Sofia ger dem mat, och de är som ett vitt moln omkring henne. 

En av dem flyger rakt emot Sigrid, och innan hon hinner reagera har den landat på hennes axel. Hon står blickstilla, vågar inte ens dra efter andan. Sofia vänder sig om och ler. 

”Paloma,” säger hon stilla och höjer handen. Duvan lyfter från Sigrids axel och slår sig istället ner på Sofias utsträckta hand. Hon stryker den över huvudet och den kuttrar nöjt. Sofia tar några steg närmare Sigrid, handen fortfarande utsträckt. Sigrid tar ett djupt andetag och rör försiktigt vid Palomas vinge. De vita fjädrarna är oväntat mjuka under hennes fingertoppar, och när duvan plötsligt lyfter igen ser hon efter den med saknad. 

* * *

Sofia visar henne runt i Körsbärsdalen, de fallna löven från träden prasslar under deras fötter där de går. Den underliga känslan som mötte henne vid Ryttargården kommer tillbaka. Det är alltför tyst, alltför stilla. Det är sorg i dalen, det finns sår som inte riktigt vill läka. Så många gick förlorade. Men det är mer än så. Det finns en undertryckt ilska. Människorna de möter nickar snabbt åt Sofia och skyndar förbi. Torget mitt i byn ligger tomt och öde. Värdshuset är stängt och tillbommat. På marken framför ligger en skylt med en förgylld tupp på. Den är bucklig och full av repor, som om någon trampat på den. En oväntad våldsam gest på en sådan stillsam plats. Hon vänder sig mot Sofia för att fråga om det, men ändrar sig när hon ser Sofia stirra med hårda ögon på värdshusets port. 

Några dagar senare tar hon äntligen mod till sig. Hon sitter vid köksbordet, med små nätta stygn lagar hon en repa i en av Sofias klänningar. Det är så lätt att sy. Det brukade vara en plåga, ryggen böjd och ögonen svidande efter timmars sömnad i otillräckligt ljus om natten. Men av det finns inga spår. Sofia bakar bröd med köksfönstret öppet för att vädra ut hettan från den öppna spisen. 

”Vad hände i värdshuset?” frågar Sigrid, och Sofias händer stillnar för ett ögonblick. Men sedan berättar hon, om Jossi, om Guldtuppen själv, som förrådde inte bara Sofia utan både Körsbärsdalen och Törnrosdalen, och som har så många liv på sitt samvete. 

”Ingen av oss anade något,” säger Sofia. ”Kväll efter kväll satt vi där vid hans härd, och hela tiden planerade han vår undergång.” Hon ser på Sigrid och skakar på huvudet. ”Det är inte lätt att gå tillbaka till en sådan plats.”

En fläkt kommer in från det öppna fönstret och blåser omkring i köket. Sigrid reser sig upp, och borstar tyst bort mjölet från Sofias hår. 

* * *

Sofia tar med henne till Törnrosdalen. Hon har inte modet att säga nej, men hon fasar vid tanken. Om skuggan av Tengils förtryck och stridens dag har fördunklat livet i Körsbärsdalen så mycket, hur kommer det då inte vara i Törnrosdalen? Hon förväntar sig att Törnrosdalen ska vara som Körsbärsdalen, en plats av sorg och saknad. Men i Törnrosdalen finns ett nyväckt hopp, såren har läkts och livet börjat på nytt. Muren runt dalen håller på att rivas, män, kvinnor och barn arbetar tillsammans för att forsla bort sten efter sten. 

Hon möter Orvar, mager och svag, men med en brinnande flamma i sina ögon när han leder arbetet med att bygga upp det Tengils män förstört. Hon möter Antonia, hennes hår kortklippt och ojämnt, som omfamnar Sofia hårt, och sedan Sigrid precis lika hårt. 

”Hur kan det vara så annorlunda här?” frågar hon Sofia där de står mitt på torget och ser hur människorna i Törnrosdalen väcker liv i sin dal på nytt. 

”Antonias make mördades på det här torget av Tengils män,” säger Sofia. ”Hon klippte av sitt hår för att göra bågsträngar av det. Orvar satt fången i Katlagrottan, och kunde inte ens gå när Jonatan och Karl befriade honom. Ändå var det han som ledde oss på stridens dag. Alla i Törnrosdalen vet att de har gjort sitt yttersta för att befria sin dal. Det finns sorg, men ingen ånger här. I Körsbärsdalen var vi en liten grupp, och vi kunde inte ens stoppa en förrädare.” 

”Det finns ingen här som klandrar dig, eller någon annan i Körsbärsdalen,” säger Sigrid och hon vet att det är sant. 

Alla känner Sofia, och beundrar henne, och trycker tacksamt hennes händer. När de får veta vem Sigrid är överöser de henne med tacksamhet och aktning för Jonatan och Karl Lejonhjärta, och för vad de gjorde för Törnrosdalens frihetskamp. Hennes pojkar, som rycktes ifrån henne så unga. Vad hon minns av dem är kladdiga fingrar som skulle hållas ifrån sömnadsarbeten, Karls hosta som hon kunde göra så lite åt, Jonatans ständiga omtanke om allt och alla, deras viskade samtal om kvällarna, deras begravningar så tätt inpå varandra. Hon känner inte igen dem i dessa Törnrosdalens hjältar. Till slut blir det för mycket och hon flyr in i Mattisgården. Det är där Sofia finner henne, i köket, framför det hemliga rummet där Jonatan gömt sig under så lång tid. Ofällda tårar bränner i hennes ögon och hjärtat känns som det brustit på nytt. 

”Folket i Körsbärsdalen gjorde vad de kunde,” säger hon och vänder sig mot Sofia. ”Själv skulle jag offra hela dalen för att få ha mina söner kvar hos mig.” 

Sofia omfamnar henne, hennes läppar svala mot Sigrids heta panna och kinder. 

* * *

När de återvänder till Körsbärsdalen är skillnaden mot Törnrosdalen än mer uppenbar. Samma tystnad råder som förut, och människorna går förbi varandra på utan att deras ögon möts. 

”Det kan inte fortsätta så här!” säger Sigrid till Sofia i köket på Tulipagården. ”Hur ska Körsbärsdalen någonsin kunna återgå till den plats den en gång var, om ingen nånsin talar med varandra?”

Sofia rycker hjälplöst på axlarna. ”Allt bestämdes på Guldtuppen. Det var på värdshuset vi träffades, det var där vi sjöng, det var Guldtuppen som var Körsbärsdalens hjärta.”

”Så slå upp portarna till Guldtuppen igen!”

”Det var Jossi som var Guldtuppen, och Guldtuppen förrådde oss.” Sofia skakar på huvudet. ”Vi kände alla Jossi och vi älskade honom. Det är inte lätt att hata någon som vi alla älskat. Det är lättare att glömma.” 

”Jag kände honom inte,” säger Sigrid. Sofia ser eftertänksamt på henne, och ler. 

* * *

Sigrid skrider till verket nästa dag. Hon ställer dörren till värdshuset på vid gavel och släpar ut bänkar och bord från skänkrummet ut på torget. När skymningen kommer når bålet ända upp över hustaken och ur alla hus och stugor kommer Körsbärsdalens invånare och samlas på torget för att se Guldtuppen gå upp i rök.

Några dagar senare öppnar värdshuset på nytt. Guldtuppen är borta. I dess ställe hänger ett nyputsat gyllene lejon. Solen är på väg ner, och dess sista guldglimrade ljus träffar lejonet och får det att stråla. Sigrid tar Sofias hand, flätar ihop deras fingrar, och tillsammans ser de hur folket strömmar in, och hur hoppet återvänder till Körsbärsdalen.


End file.
